


Crown

by SophieStaar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Just stuff, M/M, Underground, mob, okama!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Sanji was always in these kind of situations was that he just couldn't say no to his precious ladies. Even if their ideas were horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to kumiko-sama-chan(tumblr) for the ZoSan Secret Valentine thingy.

Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he turned the key to lock the front doors of the Baratie, finally closing up for the day.

He could do this. He wasn't someone to disappoint a lady, even if said lady was a bit outrageous and weird, but gorgeous nonetheless. He sighed defeatedly as he tucked his hands inside his pockets, before turning around and starting to walk down the street to get to the nearby subway station.

He could do this.

He glanced around nervously, eyes scanning the dark streets to make sure that no one was there, and when he spotted someone, he quickly turned his face away or looked down to avoid eye contact. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes when he reached the stairs that lead down to the metro and took out one, just to place it between his lips and light it with trembling movements. He was lucky so far. He just had to get home without any incidents and then he would be fine. He looked up at the nearly black, starless night sky of the city, and he blew out the smoke that threatened to burst his lungs if he kept it in any longer. He really needed to calm down. Just half an hour and he would be home.  _Thirty minutes._

He threw away his cigarette.

What was the worst that could happen?

He quickly descended the stairs to the metro station, warily glancing around before rushing to the metro that seemed to just stop. He didn't manage to catch it, the doors closed just before his angry face, and he cursed his bad luck. Now he had to wait another five minutes.

He looked around, spotting a dangerous looking group of punks who were drinking - seemingly - cheap vodka from a bottle. Sanji observed them from the corner of his eyes, praying to God they won't notice him. He didn't want a fight right now, he just wanted to go home and sleep...

When one of the punks started laughing loudly and pointing in his direction, he knew he was screwed. He closed his eyes again, trying to regain his composure when the group approached him, yelling and laughing loudly like they were crude animals. Sanji felt disgusted. He hated people like this.

"Look at that pretty boooy~" a black haired guy with several piercings said, coming closer to him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sanji held back the urge to spit on the bastard's face. He was better than that.

"What up, faggot? Wanna suck some dicks?" Someone slapped the back of his head, while another kicked him in the shin. Sanji groaned in pain, but he still held back. He wouldn't fight. He was a man of his words, and he promised Nami-san that he wouldn't fight until Patty got better. Yeah, he kinda managed to break one of the man's arms. Not like the shitty bastard didn't deserve it... Sanji just hoped Patty learnt his lesson now. You don't insult a sous-chef. You just don't.

So here he was, bearing with the insults of these shitty kids.

And all because of Perona.

 _No!_  He wouldn't blame a lady for something like this! It was his own fault... He should have been more careful.

"Hah! He has curly eyebrows!" A guy pulled on his blond hair. "He just couldn't be more ridiculous!"

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Sanji growled, but he didn't do anything else to fight the kids off.

He really, really expected that knee in his stomach. He wasn't surprised, not at all.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Okay,  _now_  he was suprised.

The punks looked in the direction of the grumbling voice curiously, and the look on their faces told Sanji they didn't like what they saw.

"Y-You?" the black haired guy with the piercings asked quietly, fear creeping onto his features. The man just grunted angrily, stepping closer, and the kids took one step backwards at the same time.

After a few moments the courage came back to the black haired kid.

"Don't ruin our fun! Just because you are the Demon, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" the kid spitted viciously, narrowing his eyes. "And I know he's not your friend. I never saw him with you. You have no say in what we do to this prissy fag."

Sanji glanced at the so called Demon in curiosity, and his eyes widened in surprise. There stood a guy with green hair and tanned skin. His gaze was stern and dangerous, and in his left ear there hung three golden ear piercings. The guy had a body of a model, though his choice of clothes sucked.

Okay, so Sanji was surprised AGAIN when he noticed three swords hanging at the man's hips.  _Damn._

The guy looked hot.

Sanji gulped and quickly tore away his gaze from the Demon's, but he managed to catch the smug smirk that pulled on the corner of the green haired man's lips.

"Step away from him," came the husky voice from the man, but the kids just glared at him.

"Why would we do that?" they snapped at him, and the Demon let out a deep chuckle.

"Because he's more than just a simple friend," the Demon answered, and Sanji's eyes widened again when the man approached him with long, determined steps. "He is mine."

Sanji couldn't even protest when hard lips collided with his own, demandingly asking for entrance as he couldn't do anything just stare at the man's closed eyes in shock. A curious, stubborn tongue kept licking at his lower lip, and when sharp teeth bit into it, he gasped in pleasurable pain.

The man took advantage of Sanji's moment of weakness, forcing his tongue into the hot cavern of the blonde's mouth, savouring the taste and teasingly playing with Sanji's tongue.

Sanji closed his eyes, helplessly melting into the embrace of the strangely sexy green haired man. It had been a long time since anyone kissed him this passionately. He could just enjoy it, right?

He heard a distant hissing and rumbling sound, then something like automatic doors opening, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He wrapped his arms around the thick neck of the stranger, pushing his whole body eagerly to the other's muscled form, excitedly trembling when he felt those hard muscles tensing up under the thin layer of clothing.

The Demon pulled away after a few moments, staring firmly into Sanji's eyes, and the blond's breath hitched at the sight. There was something seriously dangerous and wild swirling inside those dark grey orbs, and it made Sanji freaking hot and aroused.

He felt a sting of disappointment when the green haired man turned his look away from him to glare at the group of punks.

"See? He's mine," the Demon growled angrily, and Sanji had to repress the laughter that threatened to burst out of his chest at the sight of the kids who looked at them in a mix of fear and disgust.

The green haired guy turned back to him with a lustful look after the punks rushed out of the subway, and Sanji had to swallow at the pleasurable feeling that spread in his abdomen.

Fuck.

"So," the Demon grumbled, still looking straight into Sanji's eyes. "Why the hell didn't you fight back?"

"I promised a lady I wouldn't fight for a while," Sanji scowled, trying to hide his arousal under a thick layer of irritation. "I never break promises, especially those which I made to a lady."

The man just grunted as a response, and Sanji's scowl deepened a bit. He couldn't believe it. This sexy bastard communicated like caveman. How unattractive.

The green haired man's gaze then flicked up a bit, stopping at the top of Sanji's head, staring there with an amused and confused look on his face.

Sanji felt his face flushing deep red in embarrassment when he realized exactly what the man was watching. Goddamit. Of course the guy would make fun of it! What was he thinking? He probably looks like a freak.

_But Perona-chan..._

"Oi, blondie," the Demon started, glancing back at Sanji's face with a blank look. "Care to tell me why the fuck are you wearing a fluffy pink crown?"


End file.
